1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a diagnostic system for an optical touch control module and an automatic diagnostic method thereof, and more particularly to a diagnostic system capable of automatically adjusting a capturing direction of the optical touch control module and an automatic diagnostic method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, an optical touch control module has been developed to use an optical capturing module to capture touch signals. Therefore, testing whether a capturing angle of an optical capturing module in an optical touch system is correct is the required testing procedures for manufacturing the optical touch system. For the assembling procedure in the prior art, the optical capturing module is usually assembled in the direction of the screen diagonal and 45° from the frame to achieve the optimal viewing angle. The assembling of internal components of the optical capturing module may be deviated, causing the direction of the captured image to be deviated. The best viewing angle cannot be achieved if such assembling procedure is used.
Accordingly, it is necessary to devise a new diagnostic system for an optical touch module and provide an automatic diagnostic method thereof to solve the problems occurred in the prior art.